People Meeting Puckabrina
by Director of Dreams
Summary: Puck and Sabrina will be already dating in this story. (Well in some chapters they will not be, but whatever.) This story is from other people's P.O.V. It'll be seires of one-shots. Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me! Starting another story... Thanks! :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own the Sisters Grimm. Sadly. *sniff***

**Chapter 1: Evangeline' s P.O.V**

I let my pink insect like wings pop out. I flew to the ball room at top speed. I was easily one of the prettiest faerie in the world and I was hoping if the Trickster King will ask me to dance. I arrived at the ball room.

I was wearing my best gown, a pink and puffy gown with colored beads and pearls, making fancy flower decorations. It was spaghetti straps that were really thin. I smiled to myself, I looked drop dead gorgeous. I mean I always looked pretty but still...

King Puck and Queen Evangeline, I imagined in my head over and over again. I heard Pucky- Poo decided to grow up so if I got my math right he would be 16 this year - the perfect age to marry in the faerie world. I was so happy and glad that Queen Titania invited Puck to the Spring Ball.

I was sure Majesty Puck was going to fall for me. I mean who wouldn't? Every male fell for me the first time they laid eyes on me. I had a tall gracious form with wine red flowing hair that reached my hips. It was always straight. I never had a bad hair day in my life and that's saying something cause I'm a few thousand years old. I had hazel eyes that glowed. That rag, Moth thought she could get my Pucky. Ha, as IF. She didn't have the looks, personality and the talent UNLIKE me.

I walked into the ball room door in my pink high heels. I just realized that I've been outside the golden doors for 5 minutes day dreaming and thinking. As I walked in trumpets started to play. It meant that my soul mate, King Puck was finally coming.

I adjusted myself, Dusting off imaginary dust from my dress and fixing my already perfect hair.

The Trickster King walked in with is head held high and a evil smirk in his face with a mischievous glint in his beautiful forest green eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt with black dress pants. He just wore his black converse. I was right, he was 16. Or at least he looked like it. I was so distracted with his beauty that I didn't notice the ugly brat ce was holding hands with.

She had wavy golden blonde hair that went up to the middle of her back. She had icy blue eyes, that moved like she was scanning you wondering if you were a friend or an enemy. She was tall, taller than me (growl) and had a nice body. She was wearing a horrible blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. The dress was plain. No decorations. Ewwwwww. It was strapless and flowy and it went to her ankles. She was wearing sandles underneath, that strapped up. It was black. To to clear all that up she looked freaking ugly, like she came straight from hell.

Okay now let me explain the rules of the Spring Ball. You have to dance with the opposite sex at least once. And the royalty of Faerie have to dance with a partner to every song. And that partner had to be same every single song. You could dance with nobody else. That was the rule for royalty. If that was broken you were punished deeply. I was 99.9% sure that King Puck will pick me after he saw my amazing, angel-like looks.

I pushed everybody out of my way as I made myself forward to my Puck. I glared at the ugly blonde brat while walking. I thought she would back away but she didn't, she just glared back! Dumb blonde. **(I have nothing against blondes. It just for this chapter. I really wanted to be a blonde so... please don't be offended.)**

"Hello my majesty." I said gracefully while fluttering my long, thick eyelashes at him. I pushed the brat away and held hands with him instead of that, that mortal. I could feel her human blood.

He shoved off my hand and said in a disgusted voice,

"I don't do any and I mean ANY physical contact with anyone except Grimm."

I searched my mind. That evil blonde witch was Grimm! More precisely Sabrina Grimm! I growled softly so only I could hear. I muttered a spell that would curse that female dog but I was interrupted by the sound of Queen Titania' s voice on the Mic. She said in a loud clear voice,

"Now is the time for the Spring Ball to start. First, King Puck will be picking his partner. Come on up Puck." She said.

King Puck flew to the stage. He said,

"My partner for the Spring Ball is..."

I just flew to the stage since it was obvious he was going to choose me. I was half-way to the stage when he finished his sentence.

"My girlfriend, Stinkbomb." He said proudly.

That bitch glared at him and he muttered,

"Fine. I meant my girlfriend, Sabrina Grimm."

There were gasps all around the room and Queen Titania fainted right there in the spot. My eyes were like saucers right now. No. NO! I must be hearing things. I glared with hatred at the Grimm.

The first slow song blasted through the speakers. The spotlight was on King Puck and that, that THING. She was in MY spot! They swayed to the beat of the song.

Then You-Know-Who **(Not Voldemort lol.)** kissed him. KISSED HIM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. HOW DARE SHE! OH SHE'S DEAD NOW!

I muttered a spell under my breath. Suddenly she started whimpering and screaming out in incredible pain. MWAHAHAHAHA!

Puckie- poo looked at her worridely.

"Are you okay?" He said in a panicked voice. Worry stretched across his beautiful face.

"Magic." She managed to choke out, then collapsed on the ground.

Queen Tiantia muttered a few spells and the 'Painful Spell' was stopped. Then she murmured another spell. She pointed her finger at me.

"You, you are responsible for this spell."

Pucky looked at me, full of hate.

"You are not different then Moth. Maybe even worse."

"Nooooooooooooooo." I screamed as the guards took me to Faerie is jail, where I would be tortured for eternity. (The royalty in Faerie are cruel.)

"I will get you one day." I whispered to Puck.

"I promise."

**Whoo I'm done with the first chapter! Should I continue? Should I? Please review! Reviews are my life. Thanks!**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's Dia here! I found this in my notebook today... Well, thanks to all your nice reviews! You guys are the best! If any of you awesome people out there is reading my other Sisters Grimm fanfics I'm editing all of them and I have half of a chapter done of Sisters Grimm Go To School! Thanks and please review!**

**Chapter 2: Zoe's P.O.V**

I walked in the chilly New York air. It was October and NY was getting colder and colder everyday. I wrapped my scarf again and settled down on a comfortable-looking bench and sat down. I got out my book from my fat, purple backpack.

I was on my last page hen I heard some voices.

"Ugh Pus Face, you're so stupid!" A girl's voice yelled sounding annoyed.

"Whatever Stink Pot!" This time a boy's voice yelled.

I saw the owner's of the voices. There was 2 people, 1 girl and 1 boy. They were still bickering with each other.

The girl had bangs with blonde wavy hair and the tips dyed a fiery red. She had icy blue eyes and she was tall. You could just tell she was athletic. I felt jealousy flare up inside of me. She looked like a model. I shook my head, clearing out those thoughts. I didn't even know this person. But she looked oddly familiar... Hmm, wonder why?..

The boy had curlyish blonde hair and really bright green eyes. He was tall, well-built and good-looking. He was holding hands with the girl. They were teasing each other

They sat down next to me and stopped arguing when they saw me. I immediately took and interest on the boy. Don't blame me, he was supa hawt! I batted my eyelashes.

"Hi my name is Zoe. Zoe Knight." I said.

The blonde girl's eyes widened but I didn't know why. As soon as it came it disappeared quickly.

"The name's Robin Goodfellow." The cute boy said to me.

"Sabrina Grimm." The girl muttered, looking everywhere except my eyes.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Sabrina Grimm, as in the Sabrina and Daphne Grimm I used to bully?" I regretted the words as soon as it left my mouth.

Robin's eyes turned angry and protective.

"Yup, that's me." Sabrina said flatly.

"You're the one that Brina was talking about" He asked angrily.

I could only nod meekly.

"Look nobody, and I mean nobody hurts Ugly except for me. You got that?" Robin said with venom in his voice.

I cowered under his glare.

So I did the last thing in my book. I kissed him on the lips. It was heavenly. His lips were soft and warm. But it only lasted for a second.

"What's wrong with you?!" He roared.

Out of nowhere I felt a sharp pain on my right cheek. I saw Sabrina glaring at me.

"Get the hell away from us!" Sabrina growled angrily.

I stood up from fright.

"Humph. I was leaving anyways. You can't tell me what to do. I'm leaving because I want to." I muttered, pushing Sabrina out of the way. She didn't even flinch. I shouldered my heavy backpack and walked out of the park.

As I walked away I looked back for the last time.

"She's one lucky bitch." I whispered to myself.

**Sorry! Not my best chapter, I know! Hoped you liked it and please review! I'm desperate. Lol.**

**Keep Dreaming**

**Director of Dreams**

**(or)**

**Dia**

**PS: If you like Percy Jackson and Harry Potter check my other stories out. Thanks!**


End file.
